His Second Chance
by xx-Mione-Fan-xx
Summary: Two-Shot. After Hogwarts. Draco receives a task from Voldy, to kill Hermione Granger. Only, Draco doesn't think he'll be able to do it. In both, Draco's and Hermione's POVs. “I respect her, mother. She’s a good person. She doesn’t deserve to die." D/Hr.
1. Chapter 1: Draco

**A/N: This is just a two-shot I had in mind, that had to be written, before it completely took over my brain :) Sooo uhh yeah. Ignore Deathly Hallows, but not Half Blood Prince. The sixth Harry Potter book _is in effect in this story_. This is a Dramione of course. The first one is in Draco's P.O.V and the second one'll be in Hermione's. Read, Enjoy and revieeew :) Thanks a bunch. **

**_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_**

**_His Second Chance_**

**Chapter One: Draco**

The Dark Lord paced in front of the fireplace menacingly. One would think that the fireplace could invite warmth from the flames flickering in it, but as I stood there bowing before my Lord, I could only feel coldness and terror.

"I must take care of Potter." The Dark Lord hissed, stopping his maddening pacing to turn and face me. I tried not to tremble. "He has become a nuisance – stopping all of my plans, arriving at my raids and _saving _the muggles from the wands of my Death Eaters. No, I was prepared to wait to destroy Potter, but he has gone too far this time."

Potter and a bunch of other Aurors had shown up in the muggle town I and my team of Death Eaters had been ordered to attack. They were there before we even arrived and we were ambushed. I lost several of my men, not that I cared or anything. When I showed back up here and told the Lord, he was enraged. This was the fifth time in one week that Potter and the Order of the Phoenix had been one step ahead of us. The Lord didn't know who was supplying information to them from inside, but I inwardly thanked the person, even if I did have to face the rage of the darkest Wizard of the century. At least the muggles _had _been saved.

"From what I know of Potter, his largest weakness is his precious _friends_. He would be nothing without that Weasley, and mudblood Granger. They've gotten him this far. Potter's safe now somewhere, under the protection of those Weasleys. But Granger isn't. I am told from our spy that she is visiting her family this weekend. She'll be in a small muggle village.

"I want her killed. She is the brains in Potter's group of friends. Without her, Potter will not stand a chance. I'd like to get my hands on that blood-traitorous Weasley family too, but they're too protected." The Dark Lord looked straight at me, and I struggled to hold my head up high. He hated cowards, and I would be severely punished if I were to show any fear to him. "Young Malfoy, you will go to the mudblood's house and dispose of her and her family. Friday night."

My throat closed up, and I felt my heart plunge into my stomach in dread. Oh no, why me? Why couldn't someone else do it? Anyone else, just not me. "Yes my Lord,"

The Dark Lord smiled a twisted smiled. "She will pay for being friends with Harry Potter and helping him through so much. Such a foolish waste of her talents."

I couldn't help but agree, but I kept silent. Granger was incredibly brilliant, and _had _helped Potter get as far as he was today. Without her help, Potter may not have made it through all of his near death experiences with the Dark Lord. I found myself resenting Granger, not for helping Potter, but because now I was forced to kill her.

"You are dismissed, Draco." My Lord hissed and I bowed my way out of the room. As soon as I was free of his intimidating presence, I allowed myself a small sigh. He was nerve-wracking, he really was.

I apparated back to my Manor and immediately sought out my mother. I found her in her study. "Mother, I've been given a new mission." I murmured as I sat in the chair beside her. She set down her book and looked at me with worried eyes.

She hated that I was a Death Eater. She had hoped I wouldn't follow in father's footsteps. I didn't like disappointing her, but I felt I had no other choice. Back in sixth year, I had been given the task of killing the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. I couldn't do it, but my Potions Professor and Godfather Severus Snape had done it for me.

I had almost changed right then and there. Dumbledore gave me the choice. He said I didn't have to do it, that he knew I wasn't a murderer. He said he could help me. I didn't want the old fool's help, but I didn't want to kill him either. I didn't want to kill anyone. I just wanted a normal teenage life. You know - a girlfriend, lots of Quidditch, and a ton of friends. The old professor didn't understand though. I couldn't just let him help me. If I failed, the Dark Lord would kill my mother and father.

I had just lowered my wand though, knowing I could never kill him, when Severus Snape burst through the doors. Dumbledore pleaded with him, and Snape just killed him. I was dumbfounded, but didn't have time to react for Snape grabbed me and we were running through the halls of Hogwarts.

The Dark Lord had severely punished my parents and I. My father was now disgraced from the ranks of the Death Eaters, because of my failure. Snape had been tortured and killed for helping me. I remembered watching in torture as the Dark Lord cast many harmful curses upon my mother, including the Cruciatus curse. It was one of the worse moments of my life.

"What is your mission, darling?" Narcissa Malfoy asked me, taking my hands. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly.

"I have to kill Hermione Granger and her family this weekend." I whispered, trying not to cry. I hated this life. I hated being a Death Eater. I hated killing people. And now I had to try and kill not just some random muggle, but someone I knew! I had gone to school with her, and taunted her for her blood. Her blood didn't mean anything to me now. Not with everything else I had to deal with.

"Oh honey, didn't you go to school with her?" Mother asked softly. I nodded, keeping my eyes closed. "And she's the one you've always fancied, despite her blood?"

My eyes snapped open and I spluttered for a moment, finally coming out with a very intelligent, "What?!"

Narcissa smiled knowingly. "I know you son. I am your mother after-all."

I still couldn't think of anything to say to that. I think maybe it was true. I respected Granger, in the very least. She was very clever, strong, brave and an all around good person. That would disgust most people, but I actually wished to be more like her or her friends Potter and Weasley. I'm nothing but a coward.

"I respect her, mother." I whispered finally. "She's a good person. She doesn't deserve to die. She's done nothing wrong but try to help her friends and save her world."

My mother caressed my face. "I know darling. I've heard of her. She does seem like a nice young woman. Very pretty, too,"

"What do I do, mother?" I murmured. "I don't know if I'll be able to kill her."

Mother smiled sadly. "You are not a murderer, my son. You are a good person, and you have a kind heart. This is not the life for you and there are better ways to live."

I shook my head. "Couldn't we just leave mother?" I asked childishly. She shook her head.

"He would find us Draco. He would find me. But you may be able to get away. You can still go to the Order." She said.

"No, not without you. Why couldn't you come with me?" I protested, frowning.

"Lucius would not rest until he found me. The Dark Lord would not rest. My place is here. I have been here far too long to leave now. But you must promise me that you'll get away someday Draco. You do not belong here." Narcissa whispered, still holding onto my face. I didn't understand. She could leave too. We could be free. We could go to America, or Canada or somewhere.

"You are still young, darling. You can still escape. Promise me you will, before it's too late for you too." Narcissa insisted. I closed my eyes and nodded, not wanting to upset her.

"I promise," I whispered and she pulled away from me and patted my hand affectionately.

"Good, very good," She murmured.

"I'm going to my room, mother." I said, standing abruptly. I couldn't listen to this. She was obviously delusional. She could still get out of here. She could escape. We would do it together. Someday, soon, we would no longer be followers of the Half-Blood Hypocrite.

* * *

Friday night arrived too soon for my liking, and I stood on a deserted street late at night, facing a small, but cozy looking muggle home. This is where Granger lives, I told myself. She was in there, probably fast asleep, not knowing that I was out here preparing to kill her. The wind roared around me, and I waited for a moment, to gather my thoughts and ready myself for what I had to do.

I took a deep breath, and tried to push all the intruding thoughts from my head. I began to shakily walk towards the front door. I was surprised to realize that I didn't need any protection barrier breaking charms. Granger hadn't cast any. Was she a bloody moron? Not that it would have stopped me, but still, this was _Granger_. I opened the door slowly, praying that it didn't squeak and then sighed in relief as I got my wish.

Clutching my wand tight in one hand, I walked through the dark house and murmured "_Lumos_," immediately shining light from my wand. I glanced wearily around the house, spotting a kitchen to my left, a sitting room straight ahead and stairs to my right. I could only assume that the stairs led to the bedrooms, so I slowly made my way up them.

At the landing at the top was a long hallway. There were doors along either side and a door at the end. I walked to the door at the end and peeked in. It looked like the bathroom. I figured the door next to it must have been the master bedroom, her parents' room, and I was right when I poked my head in. I didn't know whether to kill the parents first or Granger. I figured I'd better leave the parents till after the girl with the wand and mindful of curses was taken care of.

So with another deep breath, I started checking each and every room. Most were large bedrooms with empty beds in them, and I realized they were guestrooms. But the room right at the top of the stairs turned out to be the right one.

I entered it, and crept silently to stand in the middle of the room. It was a very simple room, with a dresser, mirror, a neatly organized desk and a bookshelf. The bed was along one wall and I stood staring down at my former enemy, whom I hadn't seen in three years. She was lying on her stomach, with one arm dug deep under her pillow and her other resting beside her head. I had no doubt that under her pillow she was clutching her wand.

Her long curly brown hair lay wildly around her and I resisted the urge to reach out and touch it. She must have been warm, for she had kicked her covers off and was sleeping in a simple pair of muggle blue pajama pants and a green tank top.

She mumbled something in her slumber and I leaned closer to hear her. "Leave 'im alone," was what it sounded like, but I couldn't be sure. I stared at her face, memorizing her small nose, her perfectly rosy lips that looked like they'd be painfully soft against my own, her pale skin, and her dark lashes against her cheek.

I raised my wand, licking my suddenly dry lips. I could do this, I could. She rolled onto her side in her sleep, still oblivious to my presence. I closed my eyes and lowered my wand slightly.

Flashes of her face from back in school flew through my mind. I saw her in the Great Hall with Potter and Weasley, smiling brightly. I saw her in the library, her third home, studying fervently. I saw her by the lake, a book on her lap. I saw her in Professor Dumbledore's office during fifth year, when Umbridge had taken over the school. I saw her at the Yule Ball, looking absolutely radiant and nothing like the Gryffindor bookworm. Finally, a memory flashed through my mind that I could never forget. It was the memory that haunted my dreams every night, and made me think of the many mistakes I'd made in my short lifetime. It was the memory that flashed through my mind as I stood there, unable to mutter two words and end her life.

_It was sometime during the sixth year. I was sitting out by the lake, frustrated by my failed attempts at indirectly killing Albus Dumbledore. My knees were pulled up and I rested my arms on them, staring off into the dark lake that had the moon's reflection in it. _

_I was worried that I would fail at this mission, and my parents would suffer for it. The Dark Lord would kill them for sure if I didn't succeed. This was so unfair. I was only sixteen! I think the Lord wanted me to fail, to punish my father for his mistake last year. The Dark Lord was a ruthless bastard. I chucked a large stone into the depths of the Black Lake, listening to the splash and sound of it sinking to the bottom. I wished I could just sink to the bottom myself, and never come back up. Then I wouldn't have to worry about all of this rubbish. _

_I didn't want my parents to die. I loved them very dearly, considering they were, after-all, the people who had raised me. My mother had always been there for me, in small insignificant ways. She was terribly upset that the Lord had given me this mission. My father was more proud of me than upset, but he still knew it was the Dark Lord's way of punishing him. Sure, my father didn't always act very loving toward me but I knew he loved me in his own way. _

_There was the sound of footsteps approaching and I turned my head to tell the person to go away. It was the mudblood Granger though. She seemed startled to see me there and didn't say anything. _

_I scowled and then just looked away from her. I realized why she was so shocked to see me when I lifted my hand to my face and found tears. Bloody hell, the girl had seen me crying. I wanted to tell her to bugger off and go shag her Weasley, but I couldn't bring myself to speak. _

_I heard her move and suddenly she was sitting down beside me. "I don't know what is wrong Malfoy, but it's okay to cry. It's okay to be afraid, no matter who you are. I know you don't want to hear this from me, since you hate me, but I'm just letting you know. It doesn't make you any weaker." _

_I just looked at her, my mouth slightly open. I wanted to tell her to sod off, and stay out of my business. I wanted to tell her I didn't need her pity. I wanted to tell her she didn't know anything about me and to just leave me alone. Instead, I whispered, "It does make me weak, Granger."_

_She bit her lip and held my gaze with hers. "No Malfoy, it won't make you weak. It makes you human. Even the strongest wizards and witches cry when they have to. When they feel overwhelmed, or scared, or just sad. It's all right. If you make the right choice, and do what feels good rather than what you're told, things will get better." _

_I just shook my head. She had no idea what I was going through. I _couldn't _make the right choice here. That choice just wasn't available. _

_"You're a good wizard Draco. You're smart enough to make the right decision. But even if you make the wrong one, there will always be chances to redeem yourself later on in life. Always remember that," She whispered. That had surprised me. She spoke as though she knew the turmoil going on inside me. And she had just called me a good wizard! And she used my first name. Big shocker there. _

_"I don't think I _can _make the right choice here, Granger." I said, and my voice was slightly shaky. _

_"I think you can," She said confidently. "I think you're strong enough. Just think about that." _

_Before I knew what she was doing, she leaned in and kissed my cheek gently, and then squeezed my arm. I was going to yell at her for touching me, and getting her mudblood germs all over me, but it had felt so nice, so comforting that all I could do was close my eyes. "Why did you do that?" I whispered, without opening my eyes. _

_"No one is born evil. And everyone deserves a second chance. I hope that if you make any wrong decisions in life, that you'll get your second chance. Despite everything you've done to me, Malfoy, I do hope you get it." She murmured and then stood, walking away from me. _

_"Thank-you," I breathed out, even though she was gone and couldn't possibly hear me. "I hope I get my second chance too." _

It was then that I knew Granger was a great person. She was unbelievably kind. Maybe mother was right. Maybe I did fancy her. I could still remember the feel of her lips against my cheek.

That had taken place a month before I let the Death Eaters into the school, and almost killed Dumbledore. Granger's words still rang in my ears to this very day.

I heard her sigh, and then she rolled back onto her stomach, still fast asleep. I raised my wand again, and told myself I had to do this. If I failed, the Dark Lord would surely kill me this time. There would be no excuses, and no way to weasel myself out of a punishment. He'd be too furious to even listen.

But, what if she could help me? What if she could bring help for my mother and me? Would she? She had said she wanted a second chance for me. Did that still apply? Even though I almost killed Dumbledore, and let Death Eaters in to attack the school?

Her curly hair fell in front of her face, and I involuntarily stepped forward and brushed it aside, letting my fingers slide across her smooth skin. Wrong move. Her eyes snapped open and I found a wand at my throat, as I stared into sleepy chocolate brown eyes. I inwardly berated myself for such a stupid, idiotic move. Before she could register anything, I disarmed her.

"Malfoy?" She exclaimed in surprise as she slowly sat up, and ran a hand through her long hair.

"Good morning, Granger," I muttered, even though I knew it was night.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked, but she seemed to realize the answer as her eyes widened in slight fear. "Oh God," She choked out as she stood up to face me.

I bit my lip hard, hating the fear in her eyes. Fear of _me_, I realized with a pang. "I'm supposed to kill you," I drawled, twirling my wand nervously. I hoped she wouldn't notice the nervousness. "The Dark Lord wants Potter destroyed and he thinks you're in the way. He thinks Potter would be nothing without you." I babbled.

Her hands were trembling but she wouldn't look away from my eyes. "You grew your hair out," She stated, surprising me. I nodded. "Harry would still be able to win without me." She said firmly. "My death won't stop him."

"The Dark Lord doesn't seem to think so, and frankly, that's all that matters. And, he's right. Potter's going to be broken without you." I said with a shrug. She shook her head.

"Harry's a great wizard. Nothing will stop him from winning this." She said confidently. I rolled my eyes.

"This is why you're in this situation Granger. Why couldn't you just stay away from Potter? Then I wouldn't have to kill you!" I said, and then grimaced. I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"I'd still be in this situation. If not because I'm friends with Harry, then because of who I am. Muggleborn," She murmured and I sighed. She was right, of course. But still, she was higher up on the wanted list now for being Potter's best friend.

"Whatever," I scowled, raising my wand a bit higher. She stared at me for a while and I could tell she was thinking of things. I got the feeling that even though she was looking at me, she wasn't really _seeing _me.

"Are you going to kill me, Malfoy?" She asked softly and I wondered if she noticed my wand hand was shaking. I swallowed hard.

"I'm supposed to," I repeated.

"W-what about my parents?" She asked shakily, suddenly more alarmed. I closed my eyes for a moment and then took a deep breath.

"I'm supposed to kill them too." I finally answered, opening my eyes again to look at her. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"So you haven't killed them already," She murmured to herself, and then her eyes turned pleading. "Please don't. They don't know anything of our world. They're harmless. They've done nothing but support me all these years. They really don't deserve to die! It'll be all my fault!" Her voice caught and I worried she was going to cry. I didn't want to see her cry; that would only weaken my resolve.

"I have to, Granger," I said, trying to be firm. She chewed on her bottom lip.

"Please, just leave them out of it Malfoy. Just – just kill me, and let them live. Voldemort wants me dead. He won't care if they survive." She whispered and I flinched at the name.

"Don't say his name!" I gritted through my teeth and she just rolled her eyes. "I can't leave them, Granger. He'll know, and he _will _care. He'll say I've failed."

"So? Clearly he won't kill you. He didn't with Dumbledore's death." She said, making me wince again at the reminder of my other failed mission.

"Only because he enjoys tormenting me," I muttered. "He'll kill my family," I added softly.

"And they're my family, Malfoy. Please," She begged, her eyes watering. I clenched my fists.

"Setting everything else aside for a moment, can I ask you something?" I said quietly, making an abrupt decision.

She frowned. "I guess so. You're the one with the wand," She muttered dryly.

I nodded absently, my thoughts a mile away – or years away. "Do you remember that day back in sixth year? When you saw me out by the lake…" She nodded so I continued. "Did you mean what you said, about wanting me to have a second chance?"

She hesitated and I knew she was trying to figure out where I was going with this. I wondered again if she had changed her mind, after I nearly killed Dumbledore. Finally she whispered, "Yes I meant every word I said that day,"

I hid a sigh of relief. "So, if I were to ask for that second chance now, you would grant me it?" I asked, wondering myself where I was going with this.

"As long as you don't kill my parents, then yes." She said firmly. "Everyone deserves a second chance. I understand that you must have been going through hell in sixth year. You were so young, and Voldemort was a prick to lay all of that on you. He couldn't possibly have expected you to succeed."

I was surprised to hear her rant. It sounded as though she actually cared what I'd had to go through. I felt a small smile on my face and tried to smother it, but didn't succeed. "You're unbelievable," I whispered in slight disbelief and she looked at me in surprise.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, frowning. I lowered my wand and her eyes widened.

"I can't do it, Granger. I knew I wouldn't be able to. I can't bloody kill you. Especially not you." I murmured, tossing her wand back. She caught it, and her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

"Why not?" She asked. I stepped closer to her and her eyes flashed in fear so I dropped my wand, listening to it clatter to the floor.

"Because you're Hermione Granger. You're brilliant, amazing, kind, forgiving, and selfless. You're everything I wish I could be. And I want your help." I said determinedly. I came to a stop directly in front of her, and she looked up at me with puzzled eyes. "I'm making that right decision you kept talking about Granger. I'm a little late, but better late than never."

Slowly, she smiled. "So what are you asking? Do you want me to get you protection with the Order? Because I can. They'll take you in Draco,"

A shiver of pleasure ran through my body when she said my first name and I grinned. "Can my mother come too? I need to protect her."

She nodded and then said, "You're not lying to me or anything are you? Because I swear, if you are…" She said menacingly, and I smiled, shaking my head.

"I swear on my mother's life, Granger, I'm telling the truth." I said sincerely, itching to take her hands just to prove how serious I was. I didn't though. I didn't want to scare her.

She nodded again and then hesitantly, she raised her hand and cupped my face. "I told you that you were a good wizard Draco. I knew you would make the right choice. I'm so glad you did."

I closed my eyes and leaned into her hand. "You played a big part in that… Hermione."

"Are you willing to give the Order information?" She asked quietly and I opened my eyes.

"I'm not sure if I have much to help, but I'll tell them everything I know about him and his plans." I said firmly and she smiled.

"Good and any information will help Draco. Do you know anything about Horcruxes?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I'll explain that after then. For now, let's get you to Headquarters. Ooh, Harry and Ron will _not _be happy about this." She said and I almost groaned when she pulled her hand away and went over to her dresser. She grabbed some clothes out of her drawers and then turned back to me. "I'm going to take a shower, get dressed and then we'll floo. Okay?"

I nodded but grabbed her wrist before she could leave the room. "I never thanked you for that day, Hermione. But thank you, for then, and for now. You have no idea how much your words have changed my life."

She smiled softly and I pulled her closer, leaning down and brushing my lips over her cheek. I lingered longer than necessary, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin under my lips before pulling away. Her cheeks were red, and her eyes were wide but she didn't lose her smile.

Before I could pull completely away however, I found myself enveloped in a hug. Her arms were around my neck and her body was pressed against mine. I was surprised, and didn't react right away, but as I realized what was going on, I slowly smiled and wrapped my arms around her small waist, burying myself in her hair.

"No Draco, thank you for sparing my life." She whispered into my ear and I could tell she was fighting tears. "Thank you for making the right decision and not killing my parents. Thank you for being the good person I knew you were."

I squeezed her tighter, closing my eyes and inhaling her scent. "You're welcome Hermione Granger," I whispered back with a chuckle.

**A/N: I'm not going into the whole Headquarters scene, because this is just a two-shot. So use your imagination as to what probably happened when Hermione Granger shows up with Draco Malfoy, claiming for him to have changed. Harry and Ron would flip, but Draco would tell his story, and everything would be good. And Narcissa Malfoy would be taken in as well, and would supply them with enough information to find and destroy Voldemort. **

**Next up, Hermione's chapter in her point of view of everything that just happened. That way, you guys get a taste of what exactly she was thinking during this whole experience with the one and only sexy Malfoy. :) **

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Hermione

**A/N: This one's a bit shorter. But as I've said, it's important cause now you know what exactly Hermione was thinking. Because she overthinks everrrrything. :) Read, enjoy and review. This is now complete. My first two-shot :) Aha. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. It all belongs to J.K Rowling, and she did an amazing job. **

**_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_**

**_His Second Chance_**

Chapter Two: Hermione

"Harry, really, I'll be fine. It's just for the weekend. Besides, Voldemort doesn't even know I'll be there." I said, hugging my best friend tightly. I knew he was worried about me. He always worried whenever Ron or I were out of his sight. He couldn't bear to lose us, just like he's lost everyone else important to him.

"I know Hermione. Never leave your wand, always be on guard, spell your house with safety charms and-"

"_Harry_. Honestly, I'm not ten." I mumbled, smiling. He shook his head, a small smile showing on his face.

"Right. Well, just be careful," He said and ran a hand through his hair. "I have a bad feeling about this. You shouldn't be going at all."

"I have to see them. It's been so long. Don't worry, I'll owl you every night and I'll be back on Sunday, safe and sound." I promised him confidently. I wasn't worried. The Death Eaters had no idea that I'd be away from the Weasleys and Headquarters tonight. They'd never find me. I'd be fine.

"Take care, Hermione," Harry said and Ron repeated it, hugging me as well. I nodded and then floo'd away. Apparating was unsafe now, for Voldemort could trace our magic and find out exactly where we were. We'd managed to get our fireplaces safe from being monitored by the ministry and thus Voldemort.

As I stepped out of the fireplace at my parents' house, coughing a bit from the soot, I was immediately engulfed in a hug by my mother. I grinned, my eyes watering already, and squeezed her tighter.

"Oh Her_mione_, we've missed you so dreadfully much," Mom sobbed. I pulled away and was embraced by my dad next.

"Welcome home, Princess," He murmured into my ear. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being home.

"Thanks dad. I've missed you both loads too." I replied, pulling out of my dad's arms to look at them both. Dad's hair was slightly graying and looked to be thinning, but his brown eyes and bright smile were the same as always. Mom's hazel eyes were still glazed over with tears, but she smiled happily at me. Her hair, so like mine, was pulled away from her face in a neat bun.

"What's for dinner?" I teased coming further into my childhood home that I had spent so little time in recently. Everything was the same, neat and organized just the way mom and dad loved it.

"Potatoes, veggies and homemade cake for dessert," Mom replied, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. Dad picked up my small overnight bag and carried it upstairs to my old room.

"Excellent, I'm starving and your cakes are delicious." I said grinning. "I've really missed you, mum."

Her eyes watered again and she swallowed hard. "I'm so glad you're home, darling."

Dinner was delicious and I spent it answering all of mum and dad's questions. I hadn't told them much about the war, to protect them and all. But after being away from them for nearly two years, they had loads of questions.

"How's Harry? And Ronald?" Mum asked curiously.

"They're fine. Harry's stressed out with this whole Voldemort thing, but he's coping. Ron's... Ron. He's still complaining about the lack of food from being on the run and all." I replied smiling slightly at the mention of my best friends.

"That's a funny boy, that Ron." Dad said, grinning. I nodded.

"Definitely," I agreed.

Finally, I'd finished helping to clean the kitchen and I could finally go to bed. I kissed my parents' good night and changed into my pajamas.

I snuggled into my comfy childhood bed, and fell asleep nearly right away. I suppose I was tired. It had been a long two years, and I'd missed my home and parents so much.

_Harry and Ron were no where to be found. I ran through the rather empty house, searching all of the rooms. I'd never been here before so I had no idea where I was. _

_In one of the rooms, I'd seen Bellatrix Lestrange but I quickly hurried on before she could spot me._

_I began to give up hope of finding my two best friends, when I heard a very familiar cry of pain. Harry. Oh God no. _

_I raced through the house following his screams. I finally found him on the last level of this unknown house. He was crumpled on the floor, twisting in pain. A cloaked figure stood above him, long fingers holding an elegant wand. I knew who it was immediately. _

_"Harry!" I screamed. "No! No, leave him alone! Please!" I didn't care that I was yelling at the darkest wizard alive. I didn't care if he killed me. That was my best friend he was torturing and I had to do something. _

_The cloaked figure raised his head and looked at me with his scarlet cruel eyes. He released the spell on Harry, and the boy lay panting heavily. I ran over to him, falling to my knees beside him. I stroked his hair, running my fingers through it, aware of the tears falling down my face. _

_"Her…mione… get out… of… here," He gasped out and I let out a sob. _

_"Ahh, mudblood. You're the one who's helped Potter get so far. Without yours and the blood traitor Weasley's help, Potter wouldn't have gotten nearly this far. You'll pay," Voldemort hissed. _

_"Leave her a…lone…" Harry cried out, wincing. I shook my head, to try to tell him to stop talking. _

_"Potter, do not try to plead with me. It did not work on your redheaded friend and it surely won't work now. All it does is lower your dignity." Voldemort snapped and I gasped. Ron? Oh God. _

_Harry opened his mouth to say something else – _

I woke abruptly and sleepily pointed my wand at a dark figure above me. I tried to adjust to the darkness, so that I could see who was in my room. My wand flew out of my hands and I knew then that this wasn't a friend. My heart started racing. I hadn't bothered to ward the house.

I sat up slowly, running my hand through my hair nervously. It was then that I recognized the platinum blonde hair. "Malfoy?"

His trademark smirk appeared, making my heart skip a beat. "Good morning, Granger,"

What was he doing here?" "W-what are you doing here?" I said aloud. Draco Malfoy, known Death Eater and hater of muggleborns was standing in my room with his wand pointed at – Oh. Duh, Hermione. I felt my eyes widen. "Oh God," I gasped, standing up.

He bit his lip, drawing my eyes to his mouth. "I'm supposed to kill you," He drawled as he twirled his wand casually. I swallowed hard. "The Dark Lord wants Potter destroyed and he thinks you're in the way. He thinks Potter will be nothing without you."

I stared at him, unwilling to look away from his silver eyes. They were so emotionless. Didn't he care about anything, at all? Didn't he care that he was a murderer? And was about to kill someone he went to school with? Of course not, I berated myself. He hates me.

"You grew your hair out," I said calmly. His eyes widened a bit, before his face returned to neutral and he nodded. "Harry would still be able to win without me." I added firmly. "My death won't stop him."

"The Dark Lord doesn't seem to think so, and frankly, that's all that matters. And, he's right. Potter's going to be broken without you." He said dully, shrugging. I shook my head stubbornly.

"Harry's a great wizard. Nothing will stop him from winning this." I said surely.

He rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. "That's why you're in this situation Granger. Why couldn't you just stay away from Potter? Then I wouldn't have to kill you!"

I frowned at his choice of words, but murmured, "I'd still be in this situation. If not because I'm friends with Harry, then because of who I am. Muggleborn," I couldn't believe this was happening. How'd they know I was here? No one besides everyone at Headquarters knew, and that was just the Order of the Phoenix. Did that mean we had a traitor amongst us? I inwardly shook my head. That was for another time, if I got out of this at least.

He sighed, a scowl adorning his pale features. "Whatever," He muttered and raised his wand.

I stared at his face for a few moments, remembering the times he'd hurt me during school with his painful words. I remembered that terrible night when he had nearly murdered our Headmaster. After all this time, I still don't blame him. Voldemort had placed a lot on his young shoulders. He couldn't be at fault for the decisions he'd made. He'd only been sixteen. Anyone in his position would have done the same.

I realized he'd been pointing his wand at me for a while, but he still hadn't cursed me. I frowned again. His hand was shaking slightly. It was barely noticeable, but I'd always noticed small things like that about him. "Are you going to kill me, Malfoy?" I breathed out.

"I'm supposed to," He said again, swallowing.

A sudden thought occurred to me, and I was slightly ashamed to admit that it hadn't hit me immediately. "W-what about my parents?" My voice shook and I clenched my fists to regain my composure.

He took a deep breath, his eyes closing momentarily. "I'm supposed to kill them too," He said quietly. I breathed a sigh of relief. They were still alive.

"So you haven't killed them already," I whispered to myself. I wouldn't be able to bear it if he had of killed them. I would have let him kill me willingly if he had of. Oh God, but he was still going to kill them. I couldn't let him. I had to try to stop him. It killed me to have to plead with him, but if he had a heart at all then maybe he'd listen.

"Please don't. They don't know anything of our world. They're harmless. They've done nothing but support me all these years. They really don't deserve to die! It'll be all my fault!" I choked over my words. If he killed them… it would be because I'd chosen to come here. I put them in danger. I was reckless and didn't place barriers over the house, not that it would have stopped Malfoy but it could have.

"I have to, Granger," He said firmly. I felt my eyes watering as I bit my lip, running my teeth over it painfully. He couldn't kill them. They didn't deserve to die. They're good people.

"Please, just leave them out of it Malfoy. Just – just kill me, and let them live. Voldemort wants me dead. He won't care if they survive." I whispered.

"Don't say his name!" He gritted out angrily and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He was afraid of his own Lord. Honestly, how sad was that? "I can't leave them, Granger. He'll know, and he _will _care. He'll say I've failed."

"So? Clearly he won't kill you. He didn't with Dumbledore's death." I said, regretting the words when he winced.

"Only because he enjoys tormenting me," He said. "He'll kill my family," He added quietly, closing his silver orbs for a moment.

"And they're my family, Malfoy. Please," I cried, aware that I had just said please to my enemy back in school. Right now, it didn't seem to matter to me.

"Setting everything else aside for a moment, can I ask you something?" He asked suddenly.

"I guess so," I frowned and then added, "You're the one with the wand,"

He nodded, but from the thoughtful look on his face, I doubt he had heard me. "Do you remember that day back in sixth year? When you saw me out by the lake…" I nodded. "Did you mean what you said, about wanting me to have a second chance?"

I paused, running my tongue over my teeth in thought. I had had another argument with Harry that day, over his stupid Potions book. I was upset when I had gone out and seen Malfoy crying. Enemy or not, my heart went out to him, especially when he became angry that he was crying and that I'd seen him.

I smiled slightly as I remembered the shocked look on his face when I kissed his cheek. I think I'd gone mad at that moment. I was nearly as shocked as he was, especially when he didn't hex me for doing it. "Yes I meant every word I said that day," I finally whispered.

It was the truth. He deserved a second chance. Despite the fact that he had let Death Eaters into the school, the fact still remained that he _didn't _kill Dumbledore. Snape did. Harry said Draco had lowered his wand at the last possible moment, just when Snape burst through the doors.

"So, if I were to ask for that second chance now, you would grant me it?" Draco asked slowly.

I gasped quietly in surprise. "As long as you don't kill my parents, then yes." I said firmly. "Everyone deserves a second chance. I understand that you must have been going through hell in sixth year. You were so young, and Voldemort was a prick to lay all of that on you. He couldn't possibly have expected you to succeed."

We had figured out that Voldemort had most definitely laid that task on Draco, in punishment for Lucius' failure at the ministry the year before. The cruel jerk had never expected Draco to succeed and was preparing for the failure as more punishment to Draco's family.

I frowned when I saw the small smile on his face. He seemed to be trying to hide it, but was unsuccessful. "You're unbelievable," He murmured in disbelief.

My frown deepened, "I'm sorry?" I questioned and then felt my eyes widen when he actually lowered his wand! What was he doing? Was he mad? Was he going to ask for my help? Was he tricking me?

"I can't do it, Granger. I knew I wouldn't be able to. I can't bloody kill you. Especially not you." He tossed my wand back as he spoke and I caught it, feeling extremely confused.

"Why not?" I mumbled, staring at him. He smirked slightly and stepped towards me. My fear must have shown on my face, for he let his wand drop to the floor, its clatter echoing in the small room. Okay, this was weird.

"Because you're Hermione Granger. You're brilliant, amazing, kind, forgiving, and selfless. You're everything I wish I could be. And I want your help." He stopped in front of me, so close I could smell his cologne. I had to lift my head, to look at him, for he was slightly taller than me. I was trying to take in his words. "I'm making that right decision you kept talking about Granger. I'm a little late, but better late than never."

I felt a smile creep onto my face. "So what are you asking? Do you want me to get you protection with the Order? Because I can. They'll take you in Draco," I was surprised at how easily his first name slid out of my mouth, but my smile grew when he shivered slightly and then he grinned.

"Can my mother come too? I need to protect her, Granger."

I nodded slightly. I couldn't believe this. "You're not lying to me or anything are you? Because I swear, if you are…" I threatened and he smiled, shaking his head.

"I swear on my mother's life, Granger, I'm telling the truth." He said sincerely and I believed him.

I smiled again, and nodded. I bit my tongue and timidly raised my hand to lay it over his pale cheek. I was surprised at how soft his skin felt under my hand. I half expected him to grimace and pull away but he didn't. He closed his eyes, and leaned against my hand! "I told you that you were a good wizard Draco. I knew you would make the right choice. I'm so glad you did." I whispered.

"You played a big part in that… Hermione," He murmured his eyes still closed.

"Are you willing to give the Order information?" I asked quietly, watching as his silver eyes popped back open to pierce through me.

"I'm not sure if I have much to help, but I'll tell them everything I know about him and his plans." He said determinedly and I felt my heart jump happily.

"Good and any information will help Draco. Do you know anything about Horcruxes?" I asked hesitantly, unsure if he would know or if I should be telling him yet. But he shook his head.

"I'll explain that after then. For now, let's get you to Headquarters. Ooh, Harry and Ron will _not _be happy about this." I muttered, resisting a sigh. I pulled my hand away from his face reluctantly and then walked over to my dresser. "I'm going to take a shower, get dressed and then we'll floo. Okay?"

He nodded and I turned to leave the room, but was stopped by his hand on my wrist. "I never thanked you for that day, Hermione. But thank you, for then, and for now. You have no idea how much your words have changed my life."

Draco probably had no idea how much he just raised himself up on my list by his simple words. I smiled and breathed in sharply as he pulled me closer and kissed my cheek gently. My heart began racing in an unnatural and probably unhealthy manner, as I felt myself redden.

I launched myself at him as he was pulling away, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly. I forgot that this wasn't Harry or Ron I was hugging, for he stiffened for a moment. I was about to step back and apologize like crazy, but his arms came around my waist and I felt his face against my neck.

No, this wasn't a hug from Harry or Ron. This was a hug from Draco, and it felt so nice that I didn't want to ever pull away from him, and the safety of his arms. "No Draco, thank you for sparing my life." I whispered squeezing my eyes shut as they watered. "Thank you for making the right decision and not killing my parents. Thank you for being the good person I knew you were."

His arms tightened and he shook against me as he chuckled, making me shiver. "You're welcome, Hermione Granger." He whispered back.

**A/N: Revieeew. :) **


End file.
